1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB Type-C electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector complying with the USB Type-C specification and specially used for power delivery.
2. Description of Related Art
A universal serial bus (hereinafter referred as USB) is a serial port bus standard for connecting a computer system and a peripheral device, in other words it is a technical regulation of an input/output interface which is commonly used in an information communicating product such as a personal computer and a mobile device. With the demand for higher transmission speed and larger storage capacity, the transmission speed of USB has been developed to the USB 3.1 specification (super speed+) from the USB 1.0 specification (12 Mbps at maximum), and a maximum transmission speed up to 10 Gbps can be provided for satisfying the user's expectation of getting a faster transmission speed while a larger file being transmitted so as to effectively shorten the required transmission time.
A USB Type-C is a novel design in accordance with the USB 3.1 specification, the most-noticeable feature in the appearance is the upper row and the lower row are identical, this means that the user has no longer need to tell the positive side and the negative side of the USB (in other words the fool-proof design being removed), and the USB can be inserted in dual directions. The dimension of the USB Type-C interface is 8.3*2.5 mm, which is smaller than the current USB used in a personal computer, and the Type-C is able to be applied in a thinner and smaller device, such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer. The USB Type-C is unable to be directly inserted in a Type-A, Type-B or Micro-B port, but an adapter can be used for allowing the Type-C to be applied in the current devices. In addition, the voltage supplying capacity of USB Type-C is increased to 5V and the current supplying capacity thereof is increased to 900 mA which is larger than the output current of a conventional USB 2.0, thereby being able to satisfy more requirements.
The table provided below shows the pin definitions of the USB Type-C terminals under the regulation of USB 3.1. The new terminal regulation defines the terminals at the upper and the lower rows respectively have 12 pins which are diagonally symmetric. So when a corresponding connector (not shown in figures) is normally inserted, the connector is in contact with the upper row (A row); when the corresponding connector (not shown in figures) is reversely inserted, the connector is in contact with the lower row (B row), so the signal of USB Type-C can be electrically conducted whether being normally or reversely inserted. In addition, because the USB Type-C has a function of supporting power delivery (PD), and the output current of 1.5 A and 3 A is also defined, thus the output current is larger than the conventional USB Type A/B. However, the power delivery function requires CC1, CC2 (configuration channel) for detection so as to transmit the signal of USB power delivery protocol.

In view of what has been mentioned above, the applicant of the present invention has found out that most of the consumers only use the USB for power delivery (charging) and has comprehensive knowledge about the new regulations of USB Type-C terminal definitions; the applicant has devoted himself for researching and developing, thus a novel electrical connector complying with the USB Type-C structure and capable of achieving other effects is provided.